scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Biography of Jafar
Born in the ancient city of Agrabah, Jafar, brother of Nasira, sought power at all costs and clawed his way to becoming the Sultan's Grand Vizier. A student of sorcery, Jafar used a bewitched staff to hypnotize the weak-minded Sultan if he ever had trouble convincing him of something. Jafar was flanked by a loudmouthed parrot of dubious origin called Iago. This was not enough for Jafar, however, especially considering that heir to the throne Princess Jasmine saw right through him and the Sultan was getting old. Jafar researched ancient legends about Genies and sought out of the Cave of Wonders and the Lamp it contained. As only the pure of heart could enter the Cave, Jafar manipulated a good-hearted pauper called Aladdin into getting the lamp for him. Unfortunately, Aladdin ended up keeping the lamp and befriending the Genie within. Jafar eventually got the lamp back and used his first wish to become sultan. Unfortunately, he had failed to take into account that the title didn't mean much if no one in Agrabah acknowledged him as ruler. Furious, Jafar wished to become the greatest sorcerer in the world. He would likely have won at this point, had Aladdin not tricked him into wishing to become "the world's most powerful Genie" by pointing out that as powerful as Jafar was, the Genie who'd given him that power was still more powerful. Naturally, the foolish wish turned Jafar into a bound Genie, whose lamp the good Genie kicked into the Cave of Wonders. After some months fuming inside the lamp with Iago and one failed escape attempt, Iago finally dug their way out of the Cave for good. Unfortunately, Jafar abused Iago one time too many and the sentient parrot turned on his master, kicking the lamp down a well. It was then found by incompetent, bumbling brigand Abis Mal, whom Jafar immediately set about manipulating into freeing him. The now revenge-bent Jafar's scheme failed, however, at the last minute, when Iago sealed his reform by destroying Jafar's lamp, thereby killing him. Jafar's depowered soul ended up in the Underworld, where he refused to stop bothering the imps until Hades made a deal with him to resurrect him in exchange for Jafar killing Hercules for him. Naturally, Jafar's attempts failed one after another until Hades lost his patience and stopped resurrecting him. Somehow, however, Jafar still escaped the River Styx and regained some of his magical powers. Either living through the centuries himself or being transported through time like (apparently) the rest of Agrabah, Jafar ended up a regular guest at the House of Mouse, where he was one of the most troublesome guests, refusing most often to abide by the "No scheming" rule for attending evil-doers. For instance, in 1999, he tricked Donald Duck in an attempt to get a lamp belonging Mickey Mouse, and a few years later, he led a sort of coup by the most powerful villains in the House to take it over and throw out their foes. Category:Biographies Category:Essays and Studies